lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Army: End of All
Finn Army: End of All '''is the second Finn Army movie. Synopsis After Captain Carson (Macaulay Culkin) has stolen the Book of the Dead from the Amazonian Isle, he plans to invade the world with demons. Now, it is up to Davis Finlay (Jared Padalecki) and Herbert Storbert (Khleo Thomas) to stop the imps and save our world. Plot Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity (Severe) * Obviously there is no graphic/prolonged nudity or explicit/frequent depictions of sexual behavior, there is a strip club with women shown in underwear. Also, 1 sexual thing is said. * When Old York is demolished, Storbert calls it "Old Yonic", and Finn replies "That is disgusting, Storbert". * Women are shown in lingerie at a strip club Finn visits. Violence & Gore (Moderate) * After the Grindstone vanishes, Old York becomes a thermonuclear city and the civilians become sadistic and aggressive. * A sailor threatens kids and at one point it is implied he killed one of them and is burying their skeleton. * During the fight with Captain Carson many items are fired including arrows and sharks. Profanity (Moderate) * "Folk" is used in place of "f**k" (butt folk). * During the end of the movie, a child raps and says the N word but it is bleeped. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking * Finn and Larry act careless after smoking mysterious cigars. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The apocalyptic Old York citizens become wild and at one point want to kill Storbert and Finn. * In one part of the film, Storbert enters Finn's brain. This part can be a little disturbing as there is a reference to The Shining (a man breaks through a door with an ax), a portion where Storbert falls from a summit into an infinite hole, and a part where Storbert shoots his face open, causing Nyan Cat to fly out. If movies had ESRB ratings: T for Lyrics, Suggestive Themes, Violence Kids in Mind Sex & Nudity 4/10 * During a chase scene, a hero's clothes come off; a purple vegetable and cherries cover it and later a banana and two chestnuts (not fully censored, some hair is slightly visible. * A man is married to a robot; how this works is briefly described. * A group of superheroes where outfits which reveal their abdomens. * One character wears no clothing, although no private areas are seen. Violence & Gore 5/10 * A demon falls onto a barbecue and burns into soot. A villain gets out a minigun and fires at a robot; no damage is sustained. A giant character picks up a jeep, destroys it, then starts a flood that sweeps the villain to the beach and then punts the adversary out to the ocean where he lands on a wee isle which is subsequently bombed (he is unharmed). * A group of soldiers fire themselves out of a Cannon and explode an enemy aircraft. A pedestrian is crushed by a tank (no remains are visible). A pepperbox is fired at a tank but runs out of bullets. A tank is covered in oil and a cigar is flicked at it, causing an explosion. * A city is burnt down once a certain drink is not used. A duo rides a monster truck with a Gatling gun and fires at other drivers. Alien basilisks attack a city and are vaporized by energy machine guns. A police station burns down and a character falls into the flames, but he is bitten by a parasite and survives. * A villain destroys a corpse to find the necronomicon, however, the body reassembles and beats him to the ground, then throws him out of the area. A villain narrowly dodges a trap firing Spears. The world ends during the future; we see the galaxy explode into sharpnel. * A dinosaur attacks a coffee shop, nobody dies. A character falls into another's pants, he gets pulled out covered in feces. A death ray is fired at a duo of characters, however, none of them are hit. * A patient with leukemia is on the verge of death: a doctor says that he will die soon, and the sick man yells at the doctor for "spoiling it". A huge zombie runs urinates. A hideous character defecates and deflates. A mini gun runs out of munitions and a coil springs out. People argue with a man, everyone aims their guns at him. Profanity 4/10 * 1 scatological term (sh*t), 1 f word derivative (butt***k). Substance Use * A town binge drinks and causes mass murder when the beverage is unavailable. * A soldier smokes a cigar and throws it at a tank to explode it. Common Sense Media * Age: 12+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Enjoyable, eccentric Finn movie is more hallucinatory than the show. * Review: Parents need to know that Finn Army: End of All, like the cartoon series on which it is based, has occasional offensive language ("a**hole," "retarded") and intense violence (most of the stuff Storbert does with pistols and bazookas — and the threat of Finn's death, as he attempts Harakiri in one scene). The film's humor will go over young children's heads (like the way everyone in postapocalyptic Old York wears BDSM outfits, or when one of the gang is lap danced by a stripper), but children will definitely get the jokes about feces and anuses. Finn Army is not educational, but the movie, like the show, does stress the importance of teamwork and relationship. * Educational Value: Finn Army is meant for entertainment rather than education, but children will get a lesson in friendship. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Amid the crass gags are positive messages about teamwork and the happiness gained by working with others you trust toward a common goal. * Positive Role Models & Representations: ⭐⭐ Davis Finley is endlessly hopeful and dotes teamwork, joy, and helping soldiers in the military. The others? Not so much. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐ Post apocalyptic Old York residents aim to have Finley commit seppuku but are thwarted right as he begins to; an ancient lord can shoot blasters from his anus. The Super Finn Army battle Emperor Carson. Weaponry is used, including firearms and arrows. All of the violence is exaggerated for humor and effect. * Sexy Stuff: ⭐⭐ Lots of sexual allusions. * Language: ⭐⭐ Offensive words: "a**hole," "retard," "hellhole". * Consumerism: ⭐⭐ No product placement in the film, but there are a load of tie ins to the Finn Army brand -- games, toys, apparel, and pendants. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: One character has a lit cigar in his mouth. User Reviews Some parents complained about the frightening content in the film. One parents claimed that her 12 year-old wasn’t particularly bothered, but her 8-year-old was traumatized by the constant danger and violence in the film. Seemingly furious, she gave the film three stars and claimed that it was inappropriate for “the elementary school set”. Other parents were bothered by the “transition scenes” depicting characters in deadly events (a 9-year-old and their parent had to leave the theater as a result), and others still were perturbed by the sad and disturbing tone of the film. Most parents complained of violence, such as a celestial trying to murder Finn and Storbert, as well as characters getting transported to an island of cannibals. One parents complained about their children dying while watching the film. Children tended to put the age rating slightly lower than parents, although some warned parents that children may be terrified by a scene of Seo-Hyeon becoming deranged. Review Finn Army fans will love the druggy nature of this adventure with their favorite troopers. The show's nasty and unpredictable story lines and goofball antics are charming -- if unfunny for those who dislike the show. The film, like the show, is a frenzied and out there ... in other words, totally what you would expect from the film version of the show, except that the "End of All" experiences in the third act are unlovable, unlike the cartoon scenes. Although the addition of Macaulay as the film's villain is entertaining, it is the back and forth between Finn and his adversary, Storbert, that is the best part of the story -- not the sight gag of the gang acquiring superpowers and heading to the city. Teens eager to see their favorite major characters like President Patrick, Ruby, Mister White, and even Rory should know that they are completely missing. This will not go over well with fans, but the film does have plenty of the maliciously delicious Storbert, Cali (his funny cyborg), and the main army (plus Revere, of course). Parents will get a particular kick out of the fact that Old York's nation devolves into a postapocalyptic state after the the Grindstone is stolen and the fact that Finn commits Seppuku for "Rock Yahweh". And, naturally, there is the singing and silliness that makes Finn Army amusing. In the end, the film is worse than any episode of the series, but good for some enjoyment with your kids. Trivia * Rated PG-13 for violence and adult humor throughout. * On July 25, 2017, at the San Diego Comic Con, 1001 Spears will release the first footage of the film. * On July 31, 2017, the movie's trailer will be released. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Finn Army Category:Finn Category:Army Category:2018 Category:March Category:Finn Army: End of All Category:February Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Violent Category:1001 Spears Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Movies about Time Travel